Reflections in the Tears
by Lady Panda
Summary: It was odd for anyone from the poor town of Coal to ever make anything of themselves. And wherever Cadence roams, tears seem to follow. Do her haunting dreams mean more then they seem? *First of the Lifewar Legacy*
1. Beginning

Streaks of lightning flashed brilliantly outside, lighting the monochrome sky in a bright celebration, casting its graceful blessings upon the greyscale town below. There were about twenty families living there, each as poor as the quality of life around them. There were no roads in the town, just the dirt and gravel which cut into the feet of those too poor to afford shoes. Each house was poorly made, with missing pieces of roof that let in the slanted rain into the small rooms. It drove up a fine mist, dampening that which was guarded by the meager ceiling.  
  
That was how Cadence woke up, her nightgown clinging to her thin form as she tossed her ragged blanket to the damp grown, a frown creasing her smudged yet still beautiful face. Her brown hair was cold as it framed her face, falling to her midback as she stumbled sleepily towards the doorway, pushing away the curtain which sufficed for a door to her miniscule room. The room was drab, with cheap white-washed walls and nothing in it save her cot, washing basin, trunk of posessions, and a faded poster of the Pokémon Blastoise.  
  
The young girl ignored her surroundings and stumbled into the main room, where her parents were asleep on a mattress, covered by nothing but a thin white sheet as they cuddled closely together. There were two rooms in the house and Cadence hated them both with a passion, as she went out the back door (a simple screen this time) and shivered briskly in the sudden onslaught of cool air, walking a tad faster towards the well that was her source of water. She drew up a bucket and scampered into the house again, wiping her feet briefly on a faded rug to relieve them of their mud.  
  
She filled the basin in her room with the water and repeated the process many times until it was full of the chilly liquid. Stripping out of her pink nightgown, she proceeded to bathe and clean her face and hair with a simple bar of soap. Deciding she had done her looks enough justice, she quickly dried herself best as she could with the ratty towel behind the basin and dressed into her best clothes, a pair of faded jeans that actually were a bit long for her and an almost-tight dark blue tee shirt, with a white zipper jacket to go over it for the chill that was constantly over their northern town.  
  
Coal Town had long since been known for the fact that it was inhabited by the poorest citizens, who couldn't even feed their families at some times. Most of their men worked in the coal mines beneath the town's surface, while the women picked up their needles and thread and sewed at Mrs. Coal's house, the wife of the current Mayor and the man who had created their life style. Long ago, during the coal shortage of 3014, Coal Town had been a prosperous and nice place to live. That was when Cadence's grandfather, Aidan Le'Morbus, had moved there, taking his wife and son with him. Cadence's father had married and had her when Aidan passed away, leaving her father, Anthony, his most prized posession: his Pokémon. There'd been six in the collection, of which her father had sold most to make payments on loans or to get food for Cadence and her mother. He had one left now, a Vaporeon. The Le'Morbus family line had been users of fire Pokémon until Anthony, who had met his wife Camille and her love for the water breed. Cadence had been born from their harmony and shared their love of the aquatic Pokémon.  
  
Cadence sighed lightly as she waved the memories on with a shake of her head, entering the main room once more and casting a concerned glance at her parents. Her first thought was to wake them. 'But they look so content lying there, with peaceful smiles on their faces instead of the stern lines when they wake up. I'll let them have their moment, they had no need to say goodbye to me, I'll come back after I visit Professor Willow.' With once more wishful glance, Cadence slipped out the plastic front door onto the mud, looking up at the dreary sky which always seemed to cover up the sun.  
  
As if in answer to her disappointment, a cloud shifted its position and allowed a solitary shaft of white, brilliant sunlight to land before Cadence, who immedietly stepped into it, shook her head, and with a smile carried on. The sunlight disappeared behind her back as she walked on, a lone call of thunder billowing far off, an elegant rain beginning with it, resembling crying tears.  
  
Cadence took no notice, and shouldering a brown backpack on her shoulder, stepped off to Professor Willow's house. 


	2. Professor Willow's

Cadence had always longed for her own Pokémon to train, care for, and look after. She'd completed the customary five years of school, from age 7 to 12, so she was automatically granted a chance to gain a Pokémon. Coal Town children were known for their inability to pass the exam which earned them one, but Cadence's father had learned much from her gandfather, and his teachings had gotten her one of the highest marks in Lead County.  
  
Lead County was a section containing the cities and towns of Coal, the poorest; the city of Chrome, the largest and most work-driven city; the city of Crede, the richest city; and the town of Lead, another like Coal.  
  
The soon-to-be trainer smiled wistfully as she walked down the gravel road, white sneakers stained gray with her constant walks through the muck that littered Coal's ground. But she didn't mind, all she could think about was the fact that finally, finally, she would be able to get a Pokémon and leave Coal once and for all. It isn't that she truly hated the town, it was just the fact that.. well.. She was nothing there. She was just as poor as all the other children, just as worthless as everyone else.  
  
It was in her dreams every night, that she'd have magnificent cobalt wings and she'd fly, far above the world with dew drops falling from her glorious feathers. With a wistful shake of her head, Cadence smiled briefly and failed to notice that behind her the clouds were passing and sunlight, for the first time in many years, was shining its brilliance upon Coal. Ahead of her, in the distance, loomed obsidian storm clouds.  
  
Cadence skipped slightly as the town of Coal faded behind her in the distance, and plants and trees of dark chartreuse began to appear in front of her. A light drizzle had started and she welcomed the canopy of leaves that the forest which seperated Coal Town and Chrome City, where Professor Willow's Lab awaited. Soon enough she was within its graces and she didn't have to worry about arriving damp on the Lab's doorstep.  
  
While others were known for their theories on evolution and basic knowledge, Willow was an expert and finding the perfect Pokémon to compliment the trainer. She loved children, especially adolescents, and had endowed upon her many magnificent starting Pokémon, donated from friends in Chrome and Crede. Willow tried to make it a point to earn friendships with every trainer who entered her building.  
  
Cadence started a hum to compliment her skip, thin form bobbing around periwinkle flowers which stretched for shade instead of sunlight. The trees were thinning once more; how long had it been since she began, an hour, more? - and she could see where the first house of Crede started. Once amongst the buildings, Cadence felt out of place. Crede citizens dressed fashionably with much clothes to spare, while she had about three outfits suitably for the trip she was going to undertake. A slight scarlet blush appeared on her features as she passed a group of eager blondes, each done up with perfect make-up, giggling on their way to Professor Willow's hold.  
  
There'd never been many friendly children in Coal, and though Cadence was really quite friendly, she was shy at first and never really got past that barrier to make new friends. In all realities, she had no one. It was another reason she desired a Pokémon. They, surely, would be a devoted friend for her life, wouldn't they?  
  
She nodded her head, assuring herself, before she realized that before her a large sign broadcasted the location the Willow's lab. Excitedly she went up the steps to the large - and with curiousity noted, purple - building, she knocked on the door, unable to control the tingling which had started with her toes and passed up to her arms.  
  
The door swung open unexpectedly, causing Cadence to yelp with surprise before blushing profusely at the petite woman before her.  
  
Professor Willow had shining black hair drawn back in a tight bun, and couldn't have been more then 5'2". She had muscles, however, and a stern face that when she smiled could melt even the most frightened child's heart. She was beautiful in a teacher sort of way, someone you could rely on and tell your secrets without judgement. Cadence, though still quite shy, warmed to her immedietly.  
  
"Well, hello there! If my memory of your picture serves me right, you are.. hmm.. Darea? No, no! Don't tell me," she assured to Cadence's gaping mouth as she started to correct the Professor. "It.. is.. Cadence! Welcome, dear. You aren't the first child, but you are the first one from Coal. Quite a small turnout this year, hmm?"  
  
To the Professor's rapid speech, Cadence could only offer a shy smile and nod her head in agreement, stepping inside the carved and elegant mahogany door to gaze at the splendor of the inside. It was not what one would have expected from a lab, which are usually quite sterile and blazed with a white sheen. Professor Willow's workplace had luxurious carpet with tan designs. The walls were a light lavender, adorned with many mahogany wood shelves and picture frames, each containing snap shots of Pokémon trainers that Willow set off.  
  
In the room itself were many dark wooden chairs with deep violet cushions, two of which had trainers seated on them. One, an ebony haired boy, looking merely bored and was finely dressed. The other, a girl with blazing red hair, brown eyes, and a heavy dusting of freckles was fidgeting nervously. Beyond that was a huge desk at which Willow sat to read, and it had crystal figurines of Pokémon, a lamp in the shape of an Ampharos, and yet more pictures in prop-up picture frames.  
  
Professor Willow smiled once more at Cadence. "Well, dear, you have a seat next to Hailey or Noah, alright? Once the other five trainers arrive, we can set you up with the Pokémon you scored for."  
  
The brunette merely nodded, in a bit of a daze, and sat in a chair on the side of the room Hailey was on, though quite a distance away. 


	3. Recieving

It wasn't long before the other trainers arrived; some apprehensive, others looking happy beyond belief. There were eight in all, counting Cadence. With Hailey and Noah, there was Aprille, a brunette like Cadence but with beautiful amythyst eyes; Ajani, a dark-skinned boy with a muscular build and piercing black eyes, though with a friendly attitude; Karalyn, one of the blondes Cadence had passed (her friends, of course, are waiting outside), with deep brown eyes and a judgemental personality. Not surprisingly, she and Noah were already deep in conversation. Then there were Heather and Harper, a boy and girl pair of identical twins, Heather's long tresses in two braids and with Harper's blue hair neatly pulled back with some gel. Both appeared rather solemn, preferring not to pay attention to their predicament.  
  
Cadence was alone until Aprille had smiled shyly across the room, which Cadence responded with a tentative one of her own. Soon Aprille had moved her things over to her and they were talking.  
  
"Did you think the test was easy?" Aprille said, a high-pitched nervous edge to her whispered voice. "I didn't like Part A, but Part B, where they chose your Pokémon, was really interesting!"  
  
"I liked it, I guess. My Daddy quizzed me really hard on it the day before, so it was still in my mind." Cadence responded with a slight smile, wondering briefly if her parents were worried she had disappeared without telling them. Father would understand, she knew, but Camille might worry. Cadence was their only child, and after she had been born, the doctors had informed her she could never have another. She was slightly overprotective.  
  
"Your dad was a Pokémon trainer?" Aprille said in surprise. "Mine is an executive at Silph Co."  
  
Cadence smiled slightly. "No, my Grandfather, Aidan Le'Morbus, was. He moved to Coal afterwards, however. That's where I grew up." Her voice was slightly worried. What if Aprille didn't like her because of where she lived? Everyone knew that Coal was a poor town.  
  
But Aprille was a kind friend, and her words were kind as well. "You're from Coal? I'm from Lead! We're practically neighbors!" Cadence felt all anxiety slipping away when Professor Willow suddenly called for attention.  
  
"Now that all of Lead County's future trainers are here, I guess I should outline a few things," she began, looking at them all with a huge smile. "Your Pokémon companions have already been decided. Your test scores, Part B as you'll remember, contained odd questions such as how you preferred the weather. These have been scored and will determine the rest of your life, so I hope all of you were right in the head when you took the test."  
  
Her smile was serious, but her eyes held a mischevious grin. "Well, I guess I should start you off. All of the Pokémon you recieve can evolve at least once, if not twice. The ways are different, from using stones to being traded. It is your choice whether or not you evolve them - an everstone will be given to you - but be sure to ask your Pokémon as well. Remember, they are your companions, not your tools."  
  
Cadence raised an eyebrow as she saw Noah scoff at that.  
  
"So, will Aprille Angelian please come up here?" It was then Cadence noticed the eight PokéBalls beside Professor Willow, each imprinted with a small symbol that she couldn't decipher from that length.  
  
Aprille slowly rose from her seat, fearful but obviously delighted. When she reached the front desk, Willow handed her a PokéDex and one PokéBall. "Go ahead and call her out, Aprille. I hope you like her."  
  
Giggling nervously, Aprille threw the PokéBall, ("PokéBall, go!") and was immedietly greeted by a brown furry bundle which revealed itself to be nothing less then an Eevee, a little dazed and looked around in shock.  
  
Aprille squealed in excitement, and the Eevee turned to face her, chortling in surprise and then excitement. "I'll call her.. December. Named after a month, like me." Eevee called out its own name and was soon scooped up by Aprille and carried off to be next to Cadence, who giggled shyly and got to pet the adorable creature.  
  
The same ceremony was conducted to Noah Bell, who recieved a Growlithe; Ajani Brooch, who recieved a Bellsprout; Heather Craw, who recieved a Spearow; Heather's brother, Harper, who recieved a Geodude; then it was Hailey Krane's turn with a Pichu.  
  
Cadence trembled slightly. She knew she was next - Le'Morbus was after Krane - and she was just praying that she got what she wanted. Because deep in her heart, she knew she'd only be happy if she got one type - water. With a trembling heart she rose when she heard her name called, and stepped up to Professor Willow.  
  
"Congratulations, Cadence! Here is your PokéBall, go ahead, throw it!"  
  
With feelings of elation mixing with anxiety, Cadence hefted the ball into the air.  
  
"PokéBall, go!" 


	4. Anthony's Gift

Cadence's eyes were riveted on the spot where the glowing light swirled before forming a sphere. Two small feet appeared, and a paddle-like tail was emitted from its back. As if in slow-motion, at least to Cadence, it formed the round Pokémon Poliwag.  
  
Cadence felt her jaw drop in shock as she squealed, delighted that not only did she now have a water-element Pokémon, but it was so adorable! The brunette kneeled next to the tadpole Pokémon, which looked at her with suspicion, large ebony eyes narrowed. Suddenly nervous, Cadence held out her hand to it. "Hullo there. I'm Cadence, your new partner."  
  
For a moment it only stared, before lifting one leg to her hand, balancing on its flat tail and other foot. "Poli poli," It responded, voice hollow with an echo. The swirls on its tummy caught Cadence's eye and she could barely hold back her jubilance before sweeping the surprised Pokémon up in her hands, and returning to Aprille's side.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly enough, with Cadence naming her Poliwag companion Astrum. She was like Cadence, as well. Slightly shy but willing to be friendly once known. She and December, Aprille's eevee, got along very well, talking and socializing while Cadence and Aprille watched Karalyn recieve a Caterpie as her starting Pokémon.  
  
Once it was over, each trainer recieved some basic supplies, due to their financial situations. It was done privately, to avoid embarassment. Because Cadence and Aprille were from poor families, each recieved five PokéBalls, two potions, three antidotes, one paralyz heal, and one awakening. Professor Willow took good care of her trainers.  
  
With a sigh, Cadence and Aprille stepped outside the lab, past Karalyn's friends, heading towards Lead and Coal. Aprille had already talked to her parents, but Cadence still had to tell her own her decision. She'd been saving her allowance whenever she could to last her journey, and hopefully battling would earn her some more. Poliwag and Eevee jovially bounced between their trainers, often causing them to trip but never to fall.  
  
"So," Aprille said during a momentary lapse in conversation. "Where are you going, Cadence? What league are you going to be in?"  
  
The aforementioned brunette considered this question. "I've always thought I'd do the Mirage League. It's always been my favorite, and besides - my Grandfather always told me to go to it. Never knew why, though."  
  
Aprille nodded her head. She knew Cadence held her late Grandfather in high esteem. "I hadn't decided. But maybe, we could go together? I don't really want to go by myself."  
  
At the prospect, a smile formed on Cadence's lips. "Of course, Aprille! This journey is looking better all the time!"  
  
The rest of the trip to Cadence's home was rather quiet, as Aprille discussed battles they'd seen or what trainer was the best. Aprille really adored electric types but had a love for the furry creature, so she was pretty sure she was given December to evolve her into Jolteon. Cadence didn't know much about Poliwags, but her PokéDex had given her some information.  
  
"Poliwag - the Tadpole Pokémon. This timid Pokémon uses the swirl on its belly to hypnotize its opponents before finishing them off with water-based attacks. Specimen knows: Bubble."  
  
December's had been more bright. "Eevee - the Evolution Pokémon. This friendly Pokémon is rare and known for the fact that it reacts in different ways to certain elements, and can evolve into many different choices. Specimen knows: Tackle and Growl."  
  
But Cadence knew that Astrum would learn in time, and that he would be the best Pokémon ever. She just knew it. And by becoming a master of the Mirage League, she would be rich, and her family would move out of Coal and maybe into Crede.. Mew, they'd probably move out of the entire Lead County!  
  
Cadence was taken out of her revelry when Aprille tapped her on the shoulder. "Aprille to Cadence! Come in, Cadence! You're home!" With a smile, Cadence saw her home, and could hear the sound of her parents cooking over a fire in the backyard.  
  
Aprille and Cadence went around, her parents sitting of a wooden log/stool that they kept inside the house with the other wood lumber. It rained so much, they couldn't risk letting the lumber sit outside. Even then, the fire was built close to the house with a metal sheet over it to keep out the rain and let the family cook during a downpour. They had no electricity, after all.  
  
Camille and Anthony looked up to see their daughter arrive with a short- haired brunette while they rested after breakfast. Camille's eyes were reproachful, yet there was delight and sadness in them. The main emotion in Anthony's was pride. He had adored his father, and Cadence following in his footsteps made him more proud then he could remember.  
  
"Cadence," Camille started warily. "I know you're going off on your journey, but you still shouldn't have left without telling us! A little missed sleep would not have hurt us. Besides, it's Sunday, there's no work." That explained the late breakfast.  
  
Aprille and December stepped back to allow Cadence to talk to her parents with dignity. "I'm sorry Mom, but you looked so peaceful.. And besides, I got there quicker without saying goodbye at the beginning. And this way, you'll get to meet Astrum."  
  
It was then that the parents noticed the Poliwag, which was sitting there quizzically, tail making a tattoo on the ground as it waved vertically. Camille's eyes flew open and Anthony took in a sharp intake of breath, before the taciturn father spoke.  
  
"Cadence.. I'm so proud of you. Maybe.. maybe you should take Vapor with you. He does nothing here, just lazes around when I let him out. And besides, he's getting old. Going on the journey will remind him of when he was young," Anthony's eyes were brimming with tears that he would never cry in front of others. He was losing his daughter. From his pocket on the inside of his vest, he drew a PokéBall, handing it to Cadence. "He can't fight as well anymore, but he'll always have good advice."  
  
Camille was silent during this exchange, but nodded in assent. Her daughter could leave. With a sigh, and a softly whispered goodbye, Cadence went to Aprille and smiled warmly, a solitary tear slipping down her cheek and falling in a puddle on the ground. Aprille returned the grin, and they headed to the forest once more. 


End file.
